


Probably Not Fine

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic, bathtub cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by tyson-is-heere. Michael gets a little sick and Jeremy has to take care of him.





	Probably Not Fine

Jeremy got home a little late, but made a beeline for the bedroom. “Mikey, tech week is killing me,” he complained, kicking his shoes off. “We only did one scene today. Like seven billion times. It’s ridicu– Are you okay?” 

Michael was sleeping soundly, burrowed in the duvet with his mouth slightly cracked.

Jeremy walked closer. “Aw, are you asleep? Cute.” He crawled up with him. 

Michael only shifted slightly, rubbing his nose a bit then sniffling.

Jeremy frowned. “Babe?” He cuddled up to him. “You’re really warm.”

Michael hummed softly, still mostly asleep.

Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s forehead. “Jesus, you’re burning up.” He tried to shake him awake. 

Michael groaned, letting out thick coughs. “Sleepy,” he complained.

“Do you feel okay?” Jeremy asked, concerned. 

Michael cracked an eye open, sniffling grossly. “Sore,” he whined.

Jeremy tsked. “Babe, I think you’re sick. Are you sick? I’ll call the hospital.”

Michael whined again, loudly. “No hospital.”

“I will call the helicopter to come airlift you.”

“No!” Michael flailed his hand lazily, accidentally smacking Jeremy. “Sorry.”

“Ow. Now I need the hospital too.”

Michael just grunted, coughing some more.

“Babe, you need medicine!”

Michael hummed idly.

“I’m getting you medicine.” Jeremy stood up. 

Michael was already asleep again.

Jeremy sighed, walking to the medicine cabinet. 

Michael coughed from the bedroom.

Jeremy winced, grabbing everything he thought could help and filling a cup with water. 

Michael burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Jeremy sat back down on the bed. “Mikey, take some of this? Please?”

Michael opened his mouth, not moving.

“You gotta sit up for your water, babe,” Jeremy said softly. 

Michael coughed pathetically, grunting as he sat up.

Jeremy helped him, supporting his back. “Here, take your time.”

Michael groggily took the medicine, swallowing down some water. “Jerm,” he whined. “‘M sore.”

Jeremy winced. “I’m sorry, Micah. How’d you get sick?”

Michael shrugged, pouting lazily. 

“Did you lick things again?”

“No!” Michael coughed. “Maybe.”

Jeremy sighed. “Mike.”

Michael continued to pout, leaning heavily on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Hurts.”

Jeremy kept him up. “It should feel better soon, Mikey. How can I help?”

Michael shrugged, body heavy. “Feel shitty.”

“I know, but I can make it better, right?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael let out a noise, eyes closed. “Please.”

“I don’t know what you want, honey,” Jeremy whispered, kissing his cheek anyway. 

Michael hummed, falling limply onto the bed as he coughed.

“I can get you a cough drop?” Jeremy offered, stroking Michael’s hair. 

Michael scrunched up his nose. He hated cough drops.

“I know,” Jeremy mumbled. “But it’d be better than coughing and hurting your throat.”

Michael just whined.

“I’ll get some, but you don’t have to take them, okay?”

Michael curled up in the blankets once again.

Jeremy hobbled to the kitchen. 

While he was gone, Michael slowly crawled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom.

Jeremy fished around for the cough drops, eventually producing a bag that had to be expired by then. Nonetheless, he trudged back to the bedroom. 

Retching could be heard from the bathroom.

Jeremy dropped the bag, rushing onto the tile. “Michael?!”

Michael whimpered as he flushed the toilet, sitting back on his heels. 

Jeremy knelt down beside him. “Are you alright?”

Michael wiped the stray tears away and sniffled, panting from the exertion. 

“I guess not. You should really see the doctor.”

“‘S just a cold,” Michael dismissed. “Ride it out.”

“You’re dying.”

“‘M not dying.”

“You could be!”

“‘M not!”

Jeremy pouted. “But a doctor can help.”

Michael coughed pathetically. “Can’t afford doctor. Jus’ a cold.” Michael carefully got to his feet, shuffling back to the bed, Jeremy in tow. 

“Babe, you look miserable.”

Michael hummed. “Feel it, too.” He climbed up, Jeremy not far behind.

“Damn.” Jeremy was sad. “How can I help, for real?”

Michael plopped over so his head was in Jeremy’s lap. He sniffled, then grabbed Jeremy’s hand and gingerly placed it in his hair.

“Aw.” Jeremy pet Michael’s hair softly. 

Michael hummed contentedly, eyes closed.

“You’re cute,” Jeremy whispered. “I love seeing you all warm and tucked in. Safe.”

Michael smiled, grabbing Jeremy’s free hand and bringing it down to face level so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

Jeremy cooed. “You’re adorable. I love you so much.”

“Love you,” Michael murmured, sniffling again. 

“Go to sleep, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael hummed, already beginning to drift off.

Jeremy kept running his fingers over Michael’s hair, trying to soothe him. 

Soon Michael was out, breathing softly through his mouth.

Jeremy watched him sadly. He hated when Michael felt bad. He wished he could help. 

\---

Michael stayed asleep for about three hours before he woke up in a fit of coughing.

Jeremy was still holding him. “Mikey? Are you okay?” He sat him up. 

Michael groaned, pushing himself up straight so he could cough properly. “Fuck.”

Jeremy rubbed his back. “You need water?”

Michael nodded pitifully.

“I’ll go refill your cup, okay?”

Michael nodded again, falling to lay back down.

Jeremy stood up and went into the kitchen. 

It only took a minute for Michael to get lonely and start pouting. He always ended up with a childish streak when he was sick.

Jeremy returned and sighed. “Don’t get all pouty on me. I’m trying to help.”

Michael stuck his bottom lip out and made grabby hands at him.

Jeremy sat down next to him and pressed the cup of water into his hands. 

Michael drank it quickly, coughing a bit and setting it aside. Then he wrapped his arms firmly around Jeremy's waist and hugged him tightly. 

Jeremy put his arms around Michael as well. “How ya feeling, babe?”

Michael grunted, body jolting as he sneezed. “Needy.”

“I’m right here for you, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Love you.”

“I love you more.”

Michael sneezed again. “Fuck.”

“Bless,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Thanks,” Michael laughed.

“If a muffin could sneeze it would be you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Dunno, you’re a little muffin and I love you.”

Michael giggled. “Love you,” he hummed, cuddling up to him.

“You too, muffin.”

Michael kissed whatever he could reach of Jeremy’s general surface area. 

“You need more meds, I think, babe,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael whined, arms tightening around him.

“You need it, Mikey, I have to get up.”

Michael curled his body around Jeremy’s firmly.

“Sweetie.”

Michael grunted.

“Baby.”

He held him tighter.

“Angel.”

He sneezed.

“Bless you, angel.”

Michael sniffled. “Thanks.”

“Lemme get your medicine.”

“No.” Michael didn't move.

“Please, babe? I’ll give you a real sweet cuddle.”

“Cuddle now.”

“Cuddle after.”

Michael didn't move.

“Baby, cuddle _after_.”

Michael looked up at him with big pleading eyes.

“You won’t like the cuddles much if you feel bad!”

Michael groaned, reluctantly uncurling.

Jeremy kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Michael pouted, but nodded anyway.

Jeremy stood up and scrambled away for more medicine. 

Michael burrowed deep into the blankets.

Jeremy wasn’t gone long at all. When he returned, he tried to pry the blankets away. 

Michael refused to come out.

“Mikey, you’re one step closer to cuddles.”

He reluctantly popped his head out of the blankets.

“Hey, baby!”

Michael looked up at him. “Hi,” he hummed.

“Hey, honey. Medicine?”

“I guess,” he sighed, emerging slightly more so he could sit up enough to take the medication.

“Just take it and then we can cuddle and you’ll feel so much better, okay?” Jeremy handed it to him. 

Michael took it quickly, putting the cup to the side when he was done. “Cuddles,” he practically demanded.

Jeremy nodded. “Yes!”

Michael opened his arms wide.

Jeremy sunk down into them, wrapping himself around Michael firmly. 

Michael sighed happily, burying his face in Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy kissed Michael’s arm. “Was that really so hard?”

“Yes.” Michael sneezed.

“Bless you, sweetie. But no, you’re supposed to say no.”

Michael hummed noncommittally.

“Mikey, babe, if it’s really that bad, you need to see the doctor,” Jeremy said quietly. 

Michael pouted.

“Can I take your temperature?”

Michael hummed sleepily. “Sure.”

Jeremy picked up the thermometer. “Keep your head still for me?”

Michael did as instructed, opening his mouth slightly.

Jeremy held the tool up to Michael’s lips. “Can you open a little wider please?”

Michael grunted, but did as instructed.

Jeremy slipped the thermometer in, quickly getting an answer. “Mike, your temperature is 103!”

Michael was mostly asleep. “Hm?”

“You need an ice bath! Like, now!”

“Bath? ‘M not dirty.”

“Michael, I’m not gonna argue, get up.” Jeremy was already on his feet, tugging at Michael. 

Michael whined, reluctantly stumbling out of bed. 

“C’mon. At least you already took the medicine.” Jeremy pulled him into the bathroom. 

Michael didn’t seem to hear him, but followed anyway.

Jeremy instantly started running a bath of cold water. “Strip, Mikey.”

Michael clumsily pulled his shirt off. “We gettin’ freaky or somethin’?”

“No, you’re getting in the bathtub.”

“Bathtub sex? M’kay,” Michael stumbled into the tub, still wearing his sleep pants.

“Mike–” Jeremy leaned over the side of the tub. “Take your pants off.”

Michael dutifully dropped his pants, sitting down.

Jeremy sighed, fishing out the sopping pants and hanging them over the side. “Good.”

Michael smiled at him dazedly.

“Just relax, babe. I’m gonna let the tub fill up, okay?”

“Mhm.” Michael closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall of the tub.

“Good.” Jeremy sat beside the tub. 

Michael sneezed, but otherwise didn’t respond.

Jeremy grimaced. “You want something to play with or something?”

Michael nodded, splashing in the water slightly. “Cold,” he noted.

Jeremy handed him a toy boat. “I’m sorry, Mikey. It’s cold because your body needs to cool down.”

Michael hummed, batting the boat around.

“If you don’t cool down soon, you might be in danger, okay, Mikey? This is to help you.”

Michael shrugged, leaning over to kiss Jeremy’s cheek sweetly. 

Jeremy smiled. “Just relax, okay babe?”

He nodded, settling down in the water.

“How’s your head feeling?”

“Sleepy.”

“Does it hurt, baby?”

Michael shrugged. “A little.”

“That should go away,” Jeremy said. He hoped the medicine would kick in soon. 

“M’kay.”

“I’m sorry you feel so bad, babe. I hate that.”

Michael sniffled, reaching a hand up and taking Jeremy’s. “Love you.”

Jeremy squeezed his hand. “Love you too, Micah.”

Michael smiled sleepily.

“Don’t fall asleep in the tub, Mike.”

Michael pouted, eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, Mikey.”

Michael hummed.

“Michael. Open.” Jeremy snapped his fingers. 

Michael’s eyes blinked open. He pouted.

“We can sleep in a little bit, okay?”

Michael reluctantly nodded. 

“You’ll feel better soon.” Jeremy kissed his forehead. 

Michael coughed harshly, whimpering a bit at the pain in his throat.

Jeremy sighed. “You will.”

Michael nodded. “How long do I have t’ sit here?”

“Ten more minutes?” Jeremy guessed. 

Michael tugged at Jeremy’s hand. “Won’t even join me?”

Jeremy cooed. “You want me to?”

Michael pouted, nodding.

Jeremy stood up and took his clothes off. “Make a little room for me, baby?”

Michael hummed. “In front or behind?”

“Lemmie get behind you, honey.”

Michael scooted forward.

Jeremy carefully stepped in and settled down. 

Michael leaned back into him. “Hi.”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around him loosely. “Hey.”

Michael smiled, holding the boat in his hands as he got comfortable. 

Jeremy kissed Michael’s shoulders softly, hoping to make the ice bath as relaxing as possible. 

Michael hummed happily, twisting to kiss him before settling back into his chest again.

Jeremy smiled. “You’re so cute, Micah. So cute.”

“Love you,” Michael smiled. 

“Love you more, babe,” Jeremy whispered.


End file.
